legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Christine Adams (Kingofevil9)
Information Christine Adams (The Wasp) is an OC created by Kingofevil9 and is a character in LOTM: Silence Reigns. She is the older sister of Richie Adams and a high-ranking hero known in The Multiverse for taking down an entire Crime Syndicate singlehandedly, earning her much respect from Government officials alongside Pro Heroes. She acted as Richie's mentor during his vacation back home after he told her how he was failing school, allowing her to take her under her wing as a sidekick so he could expand his skill. She possesses the Gift Shrink, the same Gift as her little brother Richie. She also had somewhat of a romantic history with Golapos leader Alejandro Peros as hinted in Richie's story. History Born three years before Richie Adams, Christine possessed the same Gift as her soon to be brother, causing her to be taken into the military at the age of sixteen. After training, she left and went back to working for the M.A where she became one of the high-ranking Gifted heroes under the name Wasp. She later became romantically involved with soon to be Golapos leader Alejandro Peros a year or so before String Theory before they broke up over Alejandro's ideals on Shadows and forming the Golapos Gang. During String Theory, she was training her younger brother Richie to hone his Shrink Gift in order to become Ant-Man and a hero just like her after he asked for help to get better in school. She later became aware of Richie's wish to get money to help their mother out of her financial crisis, causing her to compare him to another younger hero that she's heard much about from the news reports on The Defenders, much to Richie's confusion. After Richie left and joined The Defenders, Christine went back to working around Mexico to deal with the last of The Crime Syndicate which she was able to bring down alone without police or other heroes to help her out. Sometime after Richie left however, their old enemy Shocker managed to break out of prison with the help of a mysterious figure and he managed to tear off Christine's right arm, causing it to be replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. She then travels to America to join up with Richie and The Defenders as she gathers up some old Pro Hero allies to take Shocker and The Marked Ones down. Personality Christine has a more heroic and serious personality compared to her little brother Richie. She always takes her job as a hero very seriously and usually doesn't mess around with banter and jokes like her brother. She's a skilled fighter and tactician, able to take down a room of twenty men in under thirty seconds without even using her Gift in combat. Powers and Abilities '''Shrink - '''Similar to Richie's Gift, Shrink allows Christine to shrink her entire body down to the size of an insect, vastly increasing her strength and agility while also allowing her to practically vanish from sight. Appearance Christine's Wasp Suit consists of a blue and gold insect shaped helmet similar to Richie's alongside a nano fiber chestplate that covers her chest while leaving her naval exposed. Her arms and hands are also covered in nano fiber plating that allows her to power up her attacks more effectively while her back possesses two jet boosters that act as a method of flight. In her regular outfit, she wears a black tanktop and jeans alongside tennis shoes and a pink bracelet around her left wrist. Relationships Trivia * Christine Adams takes up the role as The Wasp, the name of a superhero from Marvel Comics Category:Kingofevil9 Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Mentors Category:Pure Good Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:The Gifted Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United